La vraie puissance de Kyubi
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] Yaoi SasuNaru Naruto entend une étrange voix qui critique tout ? Quel est le rapport avec la puissance de Kyubi ? Commence à peu près au milieu du tome 4 après la défaite de Zabuza Reviews !
1. Un joyeux matin

Chapitre 1 : Un joyeux matin  
  
********************  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : Comique et yaoi, mais pas beaucoup. Spoilers probables.  
  
Couples : Sûrement du SasuNaru (mon couple fétiche ^__^)  
  
Disclaimer : Eh non, les persos ne sont pas à moi *gros gros gros soupir*  
  
— pour les paroles des persos « » pour les pensées et ~ pour l'intérieur de Naruto (vous verrez pourquoi en lisant)  
  
********************  
  
Naruto ouvrit un œil et regarda le plafond de sa chambre.  
  
L'équipe n°7 était rentrée la veille, étant tous fatigués de cette mission où ils avaient rencontré Zabuza et Haku.  
  
Naruto se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant le corps de Sasuke sans vie. Il avait été dans une colère sans nom. Malheureusement, il ne se souvenait plus du tout de ce qui s'était passé ensuite il se rappelait seulement du visage de Haku, son visage tombant lentement.  
  
Il arriva au point de rendez-vous où il retrouva Sasuke et Sakura.  
  
— Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
— Déjà arrivé et déjà en train de brailler, répliqua le brun.  
  
— Quoi ? Vas-y, répète un peu si tu l'oses !  
  
— Boucle-la !  
  
— Tu veux te battre ?  
  
— Naruto ! Laisse Sasuke tranquille. Tu nous gênes !  
  
Naruto regarda son amie, peiné. Celle-ci afficha un sourire radieux au brun qui, de son côté, l'ignora totalement.  
  
~ Oh je le crois pas, fit une voix sardonique. T'es ne train de te laisser faire par une gamine qui pense qu'à des frivolités !  
  
— Qui parle, demanda Naruto en regardant autour de lui.  
  
Sasuke et Sakura le regardèrent bizarrement. Sasuke détourna finalement la tête, haussant les épaules. Sakura fronça les sourcils et demanda :  
  
— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto ? Personne n'a parlé...  
  
~ Ça y est, recommença la voix mystérieuse. Après t'avoir traité de gêneur, elle s'inquiète pour toi et croit pouvoir t'aider ! Peuh, elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires avec son grand front et ses cheveux roses.  
  
« Mais qui c'est ? » songea Naruto en faisant signe à Sakura que tout allait bien.  
  
~ Mais pourquoi m'ont-ils enfermé dans ça ? T'as toujours pas deviné qui j'étais ? Si y'a que toi qui m'entends, ça suppose quoi, à ton avis ? ET puis en plus, j'entends tes pensées. Alors ?  
  
« Euh... Zabuza ou Haku revenus d'entre les morts ? »  
  
~ Rhaa !! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Tu te souviens d'avoir été puissant lors de ton combat avec Haku ? C'tes moi qui t'ai passé ma force. Bon là tu devrais savoir...  
  
« Un extraterrestre ? »  
  
~ Non, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis le plus puissant des démons : Kyubi no Yohko !  
  
« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma tête ? »  
  
~ Dans ton ventre, rectifia Kyubi. Je te signale que c'est pas moi qui ait choisi ! Jusque-là j'étais coincé en toi. Mais le sceau s'est affaibli quand tu as vu Sasuke mourir dans tes bras.  
  
« Ah. Euh... J'ai pas tout compris. »  
  
~ C'est pas grave, soupira le démon. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'on va cohabiter dans un même corps 24/24h. Je vais être tout le temps sur ton dos.  
  
— Quoi, s'écria le blond, affolé.  
  
— Ses derniers neurones ont lâché, remarqua Sasuke. Voilà qu'il se met à parler tout seul...  
  
~ Il ferait mieux de se taire, grinça Kyubi. Monsieur tout-le-monde-est- minable-et-je-suis-le-meileur ! Il se prend pour qui ?  
  
— Ça je suis bien d'accord, approuva Naruto.  
  
Sasuke arrêta de regarder dans le vague pour fixer le blond, visiblement déstabilisé. Sakura avait esthétiquement la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
Naruto remarqua alors qu'il avait parlé tout haut.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont compris ? »  
  
~ Que tu étais entièrement d'accord quant à l'insulte du gars blanc comme un linge. En clair, tu as dit que tu étais un débile profond. Avec ce que tu viens de rajouter, ils se posent des questions ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis : je tiens à ma réputation !  
  
« Ouais bah si tu m'embrouillais pas le ciboulot, on n'en serait pas arrivé là ! »  
  
~ Maintenant c'est de ma faute ?  
  
« Ouais ! Repentis-toi !! »  
  
~ Pour qui tu te prends, misérable ver de terre ? Je pourrais t'écraser si je le voulais. Alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !  
  
« Et alors, tu feras quoi, hein ? Si je meure, tu crèves avec moi ! »  
  
— Naruto, lui parvint la voix de Sakura. Tu te sens bien ?  
  
— Euh... ouais. Je me parlais à moi-même. Je répondais pas à Sasuke !  
  
Sasuke haussa les sourcils, mais retourna à sa méditation. Quant à Sakura, elle n'arrêta pas de se plaindre sur le fait qu'elle était incomprise et que Kakashi-sensei était et resterait le gars le plus au retard qu'elle connaisse.  
  
~ Mais elle peut pas se taire, geignit Kyubi. On n'est pas sa conscience, mince ! Si elle est à fond sur Sasuke, elle pourrait s'adresser à lui et non à nous !  
  
« Ca veut dire qu'elle fait attention à moi ! » ^__^   
  
~ Rêve pas trop. Et puis comment t'as réussi à flasher sur elle ?  
  
« Bah elle est mignonne. »  
  
~ Et... ?  
  
« Et c'est tout. » fit Naruto, ne comprenant pas ce que le démon attendait comme réponse.  
  
~ Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as fichu quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu trouves juste quelle est mignonne, mais ça suffit pas. Pour aimer, faut aussi apprécier le caractère de l'autre et pleins d'autres trucs. Tu dois te dire que c'est comme ta moitié.  
  
« Hein ? C'est quoi tout ça ? »  
  
~ Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu durant toutes ces années ? Alala... dès que je suis pas là, tu fais n'importe quoi !  
  
« Eh t'es pas ma mère ! »  
  
Kyubi ne répondit pas. Naruto ne continua pas non plus. C'était un sujet un peu sensible pour lui. Pour Kyubi aussi, ça semblait toucher un sujet délicat.  
  
Naruto hésita un instant puis demanda :  
  
« Tu ne dis plus rien ? »  
  
~ De quoi je me mêles, répliqua sèchement Kyubi.  
  
« Toi tu critiques bien mon amour pour Sakura !  
  
~ Ça n'a aucune rapport, cracha le démon de plus en plus énervé. Ton amour ? Laisse moi rire ! Tu trouves juste qu'elle est mignonne. T'as aucune sentiment pour cette fille-là. Alors compare pas ton amour imaginaire avec mes problèmes de famille !  
  
Naruto ne répondit pas. Un amour imaginaire ? Pourtant quand il était en mission avec son équipe et Kakashi-sensei, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange au fond de lui. Si ce n'était pas un sentiment d'amour, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
  
Kyubi soupira, mais ne répondit pas.  
  
— Vous êtes en retard, hurla Sakura.  
  
Naruto sortit de sa rêverie pour voir Kakashi-sensei apparaître dans un nuage de fumée.  
  
Pour la première foi, Naruto ne cria pas sur son sensei. Sasuke le remarqua du coin de l'œil tandis que l'ex-anbu justifiait son retard :  
  
— Vous n'allez jamais croire ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin ! Je me suis levé et j'ai tout de ensuite su ce qui n'allait pas. Ma maison était encerclée de jeunes filles. Elle se sont jetées sur moi et j'ai dû faire au moins 2km avant de me débarrasser de toutes ces filles en folie...  
  
— Menteur, l'incendia Sakura. On sait bien que vous n'avez pas de petites amies ! Il faudrait vous enlever votre masque.  
  
— C'est pas gentil de me dire ça, fit le sensei faussement attristé, puis avec un grand sourire : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons une mission et nous n'avons pas toute la journée...  
  
— C'est de votre faute !  
  
~ Avec le Sharingan en plus, ça va être gai !  
  
« Tais-toi, j'essaye de savoir la mission. »  
  
~ Je me tairais si je veux. Non mais, pour qui se prend-il pour nous laisser glander pendant une heure ou deux ? D'un coup de patte, je l'aurais assommé sans problème, même s'il avait activé son jouet de singe !  
  
« Eh un peu de respect à Kakashi-sensei ! »  
  
~ Ne me dis pas que tu prends sa défense ? C'est un pervers, il pense jamais à nous récompenser après une mission, il nous apprend presque rien, ses missions sont pourries et puis savoir juste imiter les autres, c'est pas terrible...  
  
Naruto n'eut rien à y redire.  
  
L'équipe n°7 se mit en route, escortant un marchant d'un pays ninja à un autre.  
  
*******************  
  
Mydaya : Des commentaires ?  
  
Kakashi : Ouais, tu m'as montré sous un mauvais jour... On croit que je suis pas sérieux.  
  
Mydaya : Parce que tu penses que tu l'es ?  
  
Kakashi : ... Laisse au moins les autres se faire une propre opinion, non ?  
  
Sakura : Sensei, si au moins vous arriviez à l'heure !! è.é  
  
Kakashi : Ouh que de considérations futiles...  
  
Sakura : C'est pas futile, je me lève à chaque fois pour rien !  
  
Mydaya : Mouais, c'était pas ça que je demandais... c'est pas grave -__- Je peux définitivement pas compter sur vous ! Bon si y'a quelqu'un qu'à eut le courage de lire jusqu'au bout qu'il me le fasse savoir. 


	2. Un après midi maussade

Chapitre 2 : Un après-midi maussade  
  
********************  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : Comique et yaoi, mais pas beaucoup. Spoilers probables.  
  
Couples : Du SasuNaru (ils sont pas mignons ? ^__^)  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des persos de cette fic n'est à moi. *snif*  
  
— pour les paroles des persos « » pour les pensées et ~ pour Kyubi  
  
********************  
  
— Je m'ennuie, se plaignit Naruto.  
  
— Parle à toi-même, lança méchamment Sasuke.  
  
S'ensuivit une dispute tout ce qu'il y avait de banal.  
  
Kakashi-sensei tourna une page de Icha Icha Paradise, indifférent à cette petite scène. Sakura disputa Naruto.  
  
Le marchand, quant à lui, se bouchait les oreilles. S'il aimait voyager, c'était en silence. Il retint l'attention du Jounin :  
  
— Euh... Ils sont tout le temps comme ça ?  
  
— Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne mordent que très rarement.  
  
— Vous pouvez pas les calmer ?  
  
— Ben, je suis pas vraiment sûr qu'ils m'écoutent...  
  
— Vous n'êtes pas leur professeur ?  
  
— Techniquement si, répondit Kakashi-sensei avant de tourner une autre page de son livre favori.  
  
Voyant que le ninja aux cheveux argentés ne comptaient pas répondre plus, le marchand soupira et se mit du coton dans les oreilles.  
  
La mission se termina sans accroche, à part un pauvre petit lapin qui avait eut le malheur de traverser la route alors que Naruto venait de se faire engueuler par Sakura. L'animal se vit encercler de kunais avant que Kakashi- sensei modère l'ardeur de son élève au travail.  
  
Après avoir quitté le marchand qui paraissait soulagé, Kakashi-sensei regarda autour de lui et fit à ses élèves :  
  
— Cette mission ne nous a pas pris beaucoup de temps. Pourquoi ne pas visiter la ville ? Cela vous mettra un peu d'Histoire dans la tête et on pourra s'amuser.  
  
— Il paraît que les ramens d'ici sont excellents, s'exclama Naruto.  
  
— Arrête de penser qu'à ton estomac, le tança la ninja aux cheveux roses. Il y a des choses plus importantes quand on fait du tourisme ! Ne pense pas qu'à toi.  
  
— Ah bon ? Il y a des choses plus importantes que des ramens ?  
  
— Mais oui, fit Sakura avec un grand sourire. On peut faire les boutiques !!  
  
— Peuh, fit simplement Sasuke. Il vaut mieux aller acheter de nouvelles armes.  
  
Kakashi-sensei regarda ses trois ninjas se disputer sur ce qu'ils allaient faire.  
  
Bien sûr ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient chacun dans leur coin, mais le ninja au sharingan devina que l'histoire avec Zabuza et Haku les avait rendus plus liés. Ils voulaient passer plus de temps ensemble sans même se l'avouer.  
  
Il coupa court à leur discussion en refermant d'un coup sec son livre.  
  
— Et bien je propose que nous nous reposions tout d'abord. Allons manger des ramens comme Naruto l'a suggéré. Puis nous pourrons aller acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Sakura n'a pas vraiment tort : sur la route, il y avait beaucoup de poussière, autant refaire notre garde-robe ! Et puis pourquoi pas terminer notre journée pour compléter le nombre de nos armes. Nous en avons perdu pas mal lors de notre combat avec Zabuza. Nous reprendrons la route demain !  
  
Les trois ninjas restèrent silencieux. Leur professeur, aussi attentionné ? Non... ce n'était pas possible. Mais ils acceptèrent car chacun trouvait son bonheur.  
  
Sur la route, Sakura, un peu moins égoïste que ses amis, demanda à son sensei :  
  
— Et vous ? Vous ne voulez pas faire quelque chose ?  
  
— Oh moi, tu sais, j'ai juste besoin de Icha Icha Paradise et puis du travail d'équipe.  
  
S'installant à une table d'un restaurant de ramens, Sakura laissa Kakashi- sensei lire à la fois son livre et le menu.  
  
Naruto commanda bien six bols après que le ninja aux cheveux argentés s'est proposé de payer l'addition. Naruto était assis à côté de celui-ci tandis que Sakura avait le plaisir d'être à côté de Sasuke.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je viens de sentir ? » demanda soudainement Naruto.  
  
~ Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Quelqu'un vient de te faire du pied...  
  
« C'est qui, c'est qui ? »  
  
~ Tu regardes si y'a personne qu'a un air coupable ou gêné. Faut vraiment que je te dise tout ? Mais franchement, je ne te comprends pas... Soit c'est ton prof et c'est pas vraiment.... Comment dire ?... bref, tu me comprends. Soit c'est Sasuke, mais lui c'est qu'un sale égoïste qui pense qu'à des trucs sombres. Soit c'est Sakura avec son grand front et ses manières un peu... Et puis elle pense qu'à Sasuke.  
  
« On ne sait jamais si elle a changé d'avis » remarqua le blond.  
  
Kakashi-sensei riait pour lui-même en lisant un passage de Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
Sasuke regardait son bol de ramens en grommelant comme si les pauvres pâtes qui restaient étaient responsables de la mort de son clan.  
  
Sakura, elle, mangeait tranquillement, tout en gardant Sasuke de biais. N'étant pas vraiment concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle fit tomber plus d'une fois ses pattes sur la table.  
  
« Euh... »  
  
~ Non, fit catégoriquement Kyubi. Chacun ses petits problèmes personnels ! Tu te débrouilles tout seul pour savoir. Je suis pas une agence matrimoniale !  
  
Naruto fit la tête.  
  
Kakashi-sensei le remarqua car il n'avait pas touché à son bol depuis quelques secondes alors qu'il y avait des restes. Le blond fixait son plat, semblant lui faire la tête.  
  
Sasuke remarqua aussi son manque d'activité et leva les yeux vers lui, tandis qu'il repoussait la main de Sakura sous la table.  
  
— Naruto, commença Kakashi-sensei. Ça va ?  
  
Celui-ci rougit et recommença à manger tout en lançant une fausse excuse. Après une courte hésitation, les deux Sharingans le laissèrent tranquille.  
  
Sortis de la boutique, Kakashi-sensei regarda autour de lui, cherchant un magasin de vêtements. Sakura, beaucoup plus entraînée, les emmena directement dans une boutique qu'elle avait repérée.  
  
« J'ai un peu mal à l'estomac... »  
  
~ Hinhin... Le fait qu'on s'intéresse à toi t'a si bouleversé que ça ? Il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup  
  
« Non, c'est pas ça ! Mais j'ai l'impression que mon ventre va exploser... Dis donc, ce serait pas toi ? C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que t'étais au niveau de mon ventre ! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? »  
  
~ Ça y est, c'est de ma faute, soupira le démon. Je te ferais gentiment remarquer que tu as mangé comme un goinfre tout à l'heure. Si ça avait été moi, tu serais en train de te rouler par terre car je voudrais certainement me libérer. Là, ça dois pas être plus qu'un simple mal de ventre.  
  
— Naruto, cria Sakura.  
  
— Quoi, cria à son tour l'interpellé.  
  
— Ça fait une heure que je te demande ton avis sur ma robe ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je fais, quand même !  
  
~ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en moque de sa robe ! Quand on est un ninja, on ne doit pas être obnubilé par son apparence.  
  
« Obnibu... quoi ? »  
  
~ Obnubilé, répéta Kyubi avec un certain énervement. Ca veut dire qu'elle est à fond dans son physique, qu'il n'y a que ça qui l'intéresse. Tu piges ?  
  
« Bah moi je trouve ça bien qu'elle prend soin de son image ! Elle est mignonne comme ça ! »  
  
— T'es super Sakura, fit-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
Elle avait prit une robe non plus de couleur bordeau, mais de couleur turquoise. En dessous, elle avait un haut en résille noir qui couvrait ses bras. De hautes bottes sans talon lui couvraient tout le mollet.  
  
Mais ce fut à ce moment que le ventre du blond voulut se rebeller. Mettant une main devant sa bouche, Naruto se détourna de Sakura pour se plier en deux. Heureusement pour lui, rien ne sortit.  
  
Par contre quand il se retourna, Sakura avait une mine à faire peur.  
  
— C'est pas gentil de me faire ça Naruto...  
  
Elle lui colla son poing dans la figure et il alla valser jusqu'au fon du magasin. Kakashi-sensei, ayant observé la scène, pouffa.  
  
Mais il avait vu que son élève était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il tâta le front du blond et le regarda d'un air menaçant :  
  
— Avoue-moi tout.  
  
~ Oh j'ai peur, fit cyniquement Kyubi.  
  
— Je pense que c'est le repas de ce midi... Je crois qu'il est pas très bien passé.  
  
Il se retrouva une heure plus tard dans un lit à l'hôtel en train de se reposer. Sakura était toujours énervée. Kakashi-sensei semblait embêté, mais pas vraiment soucieux.  
  
Quant à Sasuke... son attitude étonna beaucoup le blond. Il semblait vexé, contrarié même. Naruto ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi.  
  
Voyant qu'il avait besoin de repos, Kakashi-sensei ordonna aux deux ninjas de venir avec lui pour aller acheter de nouvelles armes.  
  
Se voyant délaissé sans pouvoir faire quelque chose, Naruto fulmina sous ses couvertures.  
  
~ Te plains pas, tu l'as mérité !  
  
— Comment ça, bougonna le ninja. T'es pas censé me guérir rapidement mes blessures ?  
  
~ Tes blessures oui. Mais tu appelles ça une blessure ? Je ne suis pas médecin. Tu as déjà de la chance que mon pouvoir de régénération te profite. Mais les maux de ventre, ce n'est pas mon domaine. Et puis, c'est pas si grave que ça : un jour et il n'y paraîtra plus.  
  
— Je suis obligé de rester coincé ici alors que tout le monde s'amuse dehors ! Il fait soleil en plus...  
  
~ Bah, dors. Je me demande toujours comment Iruka-sensei a pu supporter tous tes papotages jusqu'à présent ! A mon avis, il n'a personne avec qui rester ! Sa cicatrice ferait fuir n'importe qui !!  
  
— Moi j'aime bien. Je vois pas pourquoi ça ferait peur...  
  
~ Naruto, te rends-tu compte que nous sommes en train de parler de filles, là ? Leurs goûts sont un peu bizarres parfois. Mais bon, je vois mal quelqu'un s'intéresser à lui avec ça sur le nez.  
  
— Je ne suis pas une fille, mais il me semble que si on aime quelqu'un, on se moque si la personne n'est pas super belle ou quelque chose dans ce genre.  
  
~ Halléluïa ! __ Tu as enfin compris ce que je voulais dire !  
  
— Quoi ?  
  
~ Tu te souviens que je t'avais demandé ce que tu éprouvais pour Sakura ? Eh bien, c'est un peu la même chose : tu l'as compris par toi-même.  
  
— J'ai compris quelque chose ?  
  
~ Mais oui, s'impatienta Kyubi. Le physique ne compte pas : il faut aimer être avec l'autre personne, se sentir bien.  
  
Naruto médita sur ces sages paroles. D'ailleurs il n'avait que ça à faire et il aimait bien parler avec le démon même si celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'était plus vraiment tout seul.  
  
Puis tout d'un coup, une sensation étrange s'empara de lui. Quelque chose comme une grande peur ou un stress occasionnel. Ou un vide.  
  
Naruto se leva et alla chercher ses armes.  
  
« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kakashi-sensei et aux autres, c'est ça ? »  
  
~ Oui.  
  
« Pourquoi je l'ai ressenti ? »  
  
~ Si on aime très fort quelqu'un, on peut avoir des pressentiments. Peut- être ne s'est-il encore rien passé. Je ne sais pas.  
  
Kyubi en parlait comme s'il avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation et qu'elles lui avaient laissé un goût amer dans la bouche... ou une grande envie de venger ceux que l'on aime.  
  
~ Ma famille, répondit Kyubi aux pensées agitées de son réceptacle. Tuée alors que j'étais enfant. Je suis devenu fort et j'ai voulu me venger.  
  
« C'est pour ça que tu as voulu massacrer mon village ? »  
  
~ Oui. Ce n'était même pas eux qui avaient fait le coup. Les responsables devaient déjà être morts depuis longtemps. Mais je sentais cette rancœur en moi et les hommes me semblaient tous les mêmes...  
  
« Allons sauver l'équipe n°7. »  
  
~ Oui.  
  
*******************  
  
Mydaya : Ah j'aime bien cette petite complicité.  
  
Kyubi : Tu es bien la seule ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être enchaîné à ce petit monstre ! C'est une véritable torture. Je sens que je vais craquer moi ! é__è  
  
Mydaya : Mais non, moi je l'aime bien Naruto.  
  
Naruto : Moi aussi je l'aime bien ! ^__^  
  
Mydaya : Toi, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. C'est à ceux qui lisent ce fic d'en juger, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Naruto : Moi ce que j'en disais... 


	3. Une soirée d'été

Chapitre 3 : Une soirée d'été  
  
********************  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : Comique et yaoi, mais pas beaucoup. Spoilers probables.  
  
Couples : Du SasuNaru (je les a-do-re ? ^__^)  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi... *gros yeux pleins de larmes*  
  
— pour les paroles des persos « » pour les pensées et ~ pour Kyubi  
  
********************  
  
Malgré ses douleurs au ventre, Naruto courait dans les ruelles de la ville, à la recherche d'un éventuel magasin d'armes.  
  
Voyant que le gamin allait en avoir pour des heures, Kyubi proposa une solution :  
  
~ Sens-tu cette haine en toi ? Eh bien, nous pourrions faire comme sur le pont avec Haku. Fais-la monter à son maximum et ainsi j'aurais plus de contrôle sur toi.  
  
— Ça va pas la tête, s'écria Naruto sans ralentir. Et après, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tuer tous ces gens et ensuite retourner au village de Konoha pour...  
  
~ Non.  
  
Naruto hésita. Kyubi semblait sincère, mais... Et s'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler ? Il pourrait même faire du mal à ses amis !  
  
Le démon en lui ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre.  
  
Naruto eut la vision de renards morts devant lui. C'était Kyubi qui lui envoyait ses souvenirs. Il vit le démon s'approcher d'un corps inerte plus grand que les autres.  
  
— Maman, fit le petit renardeau d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Personne ne lui répondit. A cela se superposa l'image de Kakashi-sensei, de Sakura et de Sasuke. Et au lieu de Kyubi, c'était lui qui soulevait le corps inerte de ses compagnons.  
  
Naruto s'arrêta net sur le toit d'une maison et ferma les yeux.  
  
« Je comprends. J'espère que j'ai raison de te faire confiance. »  
  
~ Tu ne le sauras qu'après.  
  
Il se concentra sur l'image de ses amis morts et sentit au fond de lui une rage grandissante. Une puissance inconnue surgit de son ventre pour se propager dans tout son corps.  
  
Les marques sur les joues de Naruto se creusèrent. Sa mâchoire sembla plus grande et ses dents purent être comparées à des crocs. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient rouges avec une fente au lieu d'une pupille.  
  
Il se mit à courir plus vite. Il avait senti une odeur qu'il connaissait bien. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se poser devant une boutique d'armes.  
  
Tout avait été dévasté. Sakura et Kakashi-sensei étaient en train de se sortir de débris de la vitrine, des blessures tout le long du corps.  
  
Naruto, de ses yeux encore rouges, lança d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire :  
  
— Où est Sasuke ?  
  
Kakashi-sensei leva prestement les yeux vers lui, ainsi que Sakura, un peu plus lente.  
  
— Ce chakra..., murmura-t-elle. C'était donc toi sur le pont ? C'est toi qui a battu Haku ?  
  
— Où est Sasuke, répéta Naruto, prêt à frapper la jeune fille si elle continuait à parler de choses aussi idiotes alors qu'il avait posé une question importante.  
  
— Calme-toi Naruto, fit Kakashi-sensei, visiblement inquiet. Nous allons retrouver Sasuke tous ensemble.  
  
— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, rugit Naruto.  
  
Il frappa du pied et un cercle de chakra rouge s'étendit autour de lui, déstabilisant les passants et les deux ninjas. Les débris de la vitrine furent projetés encore plus loin.  
  
Naruto avança jusqu'à son professeur affolé. Il lui prit le col et approcha son visage du sien.  
  
— Où est Sasuke, recommença-t-il en détachant chaque mot.  
  
— Son frère est arrivé. Nous nous sommes battus, mais il était trop fort. Il a emporté Sasuke loin d'ici afin qu'ils puissent se battre tranquillement.  
  
— Son frère ?  
  
— Uchiha Itachi, celui qui a tué le clan Uchiha.  
  
Comment... comment pouvait-on tuer des personnes de la même famille que soi ? Cela dépassait Naruto... et Kyubi.  
  
« Comment des gens comme ça peuvent exister ? »  
  
~ Il faut de tout pour être un monde. Mais à nous de le purifier !  
  
Naruto repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, recherchant l'odeur de son rival.  
  
Des gens avaient de la famille et s'en débarrassaient alors que d'autres n'en avaient jamais eut. Lorsqu'on avait des gens proches, il fallait les protéger, pas les tuer.  
  
Kyubi avait perdu les siens. Naruto n'avait jamais connu les siens. Mais tous deux en avaient retrouvé une en l'équipe n°7.  
  
Même si Naruto n'était pas toujours d'accord avec Sasuke, il n'en restait pas moins son ami... et même quelqu'un de sa famille. Enfin c'est comme ça qu'il le considérait.  
  
Il repéra très vite l'odeur de Sasuke. Il changea d'un coup de pied de direction et continua encore plus vite. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers le désert.  
  
Naruto augmenta encore plus son allure, Kyubi lui donnant les forces nécessaires.  
  
Il vit bientôt grâce à sa vue surdéveloppée deux silhouettes. Itachi ressemblait à son frère, sauf qu'il avait les cheveux longs et une grande cape noire avec des nuages comme motifs.  
  
Sasuke était à terre, du sang un peu partout. Des kunais, des shurikens et d'autres armes étaient éparpillées ici et là. Malgré cela, Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à vaincre son frère.  
  
Celui-ci avançait vers lui, un kunai ensanglanté en main.  
  
Naruto accéléra encore plus sa vitesse et donna un coup de tête à Itachi qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Le ninja renégat retomba lourdement plusieurs mètres plus loin.  
  
— Naruto, souffla Sasuke. Mêle-toi de tes affaires...  
  
— Ferme-la, gronda Naruto, gardant son regard fixé sur la forme qui se relevait. Arrête d'être égoïste. Tu ne penses qu'à ta vengeance. Et l'équipe n°7 alors ? Et moi alors ? J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es pour moi comme un membre de ma famille et jamais je ne laisserais ma famille mourir... que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je me battrais pour toi.  
  
Il s'élança vers son ennemi, laissant Sasuke ressassant ces paroles qui ne semblaient pas venir de Naruto lui-même.  
  
« Euh... C'était bien toi qui parlais ? »  
  
~ Oui. Je voulais le remettre à sa place, lui et ses grands airs. Et puis, tu n'aurais pas trouvé les mots appropriés. Si tu m'en veux, tu n'as qu'à le dire.  
  
« Non. Mais en fait j'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu avais dit... »  
  
~ Ce n'est pas grave, lui sourit Kyubi  
  
Naruto sortit un kunai de sa poche et le lança sur le frère de Sasuke. Celui-ci l'esquiva avec un peu de difficulté, toujours un peu sonné par le premier coup que lui avait porté Naruto.  
  
Celui-ci augmenta sa puissance de chakra et fit reculer Itachi. Le brun, se protégeant de ses bras, ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing. Il alla s'écraser un peu plus loin.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne le laissa pas se relever et brandit un deuxième kunai. Il le planta dans la poitrine du tueur du clan Uchiha. La vie quitta les yeux de Itachi, laissant seuls Naruto et Kyubi.  
  
Le démon retira progressivement sa force du jeune ninja et alla se reposer dans le fond de Naruto. Le blond s'évanouit.  
  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans une caverne.  
  
La lumière du dehors se voyait et il put constater qu'on était déjà le soir. Les couleurs du ciel étaient belles... très belles. Le soleil semblait chaleureux.  
  
— Réveillé ?  
  
Naruto tourna la tête et vit Sasuke, assis à ses côtés. La cape de Itachi avait été posée sur le corps de Naruto, en guise de couverture.  
  
Naruto soupira d'aise il se sentait bien.  
  
Sasuke toucha son front brûlant et marmonna :  
  
— Te lever de ton lit alors que tu avais encore mal au ventre !  
  
— C'est à cause de qui d'abord ?  
  
— C'est mon frère qui est venu me chercher. Il...  
  
Il hésita. Il ne semblait pas vouloir que son rival connaisse son terrible secret. Il n'avait pas envie de sa pitié.  
  
Bon c'est vrai que Naruto n'avait pas de parent, mais il ne les avait pas connu. Donc il ne pouvait pas comprendre la douleur de perdre quelqu'un de cher devant ses yeux.  
  
Naruto sortit une main de sous les couvertures et la posa sur celles de Sasuke.  
  
— Je sais, rassura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Kakashi-sensei m'a expliqué. Itachi Uchiha a tué son clan... sa famille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.  
  
— Il voulait se tester, répondit Sasuke, sa voix ne ressemblant qu'à un murmure.  
  
Il baissa les yeux, même si Naruto ne le voyait pas. Il ne repoussa pas la main de Naruto comme il le faisait avec Sakura habituellement.  
  
Le ninja blond se sentait bien.  
  
~ Voilà comment on se sent quand on aime quelqu'un...  
  
Naruto faillit mourir de peur à la voix de Kyubi dans le silence. Il l'avait complètement oublié et alors qu'il était prêt à s'endormir, cette voix sortant de nulle part l'avait surpris. Son pouls s'accéléra sans le vouloir vraiment.  
  
Sasuke, ayant la main du ninja sur la sienne, sentit cette différence. Il était content que Naruto avait les yeux fermés car sinon celui-ci aurait vu le brun tout rouge.  
  
Il étreignit la main de son rival dans un geste affectueux.  
  
— Quelle était cette puissance que j'ai sentie ? Elle semblait à la fois bienveillante et maléfique...  
  
— C'était la puissance de Kyubi.  
  
— Hnn ?  
  
— Il n'a jamais été tué. Il a juste été enfermé en moi. A ton avis, pourquoi tout le monde me regardait bizarrement dans la rue. Ils voyaient tous en moi ce démon.  
  
Naruto n'entendit rien. Il n'avait aucun tact, il le savait. Il aurait peut- être du lui annoncer la nouvelle en douceur. Mais il se serait sûrement embrouillé dans ses explications.  
  
~ Tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais. Si tu avais agis autrement, ce morveux aurait été étonné et aurait sûrement cru que je t'avais remplacé ou que je te contrôlais entièrement.  
  
« Alors pourquoi ne réagit-il pas ? »  
  
~ Est-ce qu'il t'a lâché la main ?  
  
« Non. »  
  
~ Ça répond à ta question ?  
  
« ... »  
  
~ Tu te demandes s'il arriverait à te voir tel que tu es, et non comme un monstre ? Pff, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux.  
  
— Naruto, fit Sasuke.  
  
Naruto ouvrit les yeux et vit que Sasuke était à deux centimètres de son visage. Remarquant que le blond avait enfin émergé de sa méditation, il continua à descendre et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto.  
  
Celui-ci sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue. Il passa sa main libre sur la nuque de son rival et l'attira contre lui. C'était vraiment une très belle soirée d'été.  
  
Le lendemain, ils rejoignirent la ville, comme si de rien n'était. Kakashi- sensei parut respirer calmement dès qu'il vit ses deux élèves sains et saufs, mais un peu fatigués.  
  
Sakura sauta au cou des deux ninjas, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était la première fois que Sakura faisait ça à Naruto aussi. C'était vraiment sa famille.  
  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Konoha, Kakashi-sensei fit son rapport et tous purent aller se reposer.  
  
Le jour suivant, quand Naruto alla au point de rendez-vous, Kakashi-sensei était là, pour la première fois de sa vie en avance. Sakura et Sasuke aussi étaient là.  
  
~ Tiens Le Singe est là, lui aussi ? De bonnes résolutions ? Ou...  
  
« Ferme-la »  
  
Naruto sourit. Kyubi aussi.  
  
Le ninja blond courut pour rejoindre sa famille. C'était cela la vraie puissance de Kyubi, le plus puissant des démons...  
  
FIN  
  
*******************  
  
Mydaya : Ouah ! Un fic fini en trois jours, mon record !! __  
  
Sakura : T'as pas vraiment de mérite. C'est les vacances. -__-  
  
Mydaya : Oui et alors ? J'avais commencé pendant mon cours de physique. En tout cas, y'en a deux qui sont heureux ! ^__^  
  
Naruto et Sasuke : Yeah ^__^ !!!  
  
Sakura : Et moi ? Tu m'abandonnes ? J'ai personne ! é__è  
  
Mydaya : Oooh c'est bon... Chiale pas. Je vais peut-être consacrer un fic où tu seras avec quelqu'un.  
  
Sakura : Je veux pas quelqu'un, je veux Sasuke !! è__é  
  
Naruto : Ah non !  
  
Mydaya : Tu vois : ça va pas être possible tout ça. Mais tu vas vois. Il suffit juste que je regarde mon prof de physique pour te trouver un gars ! T'es contente ?  
  
Sakura : Bof, ça veut dire que tu t'occuperas pas de mon cas pendant toutes ces vacances !  
  
Mydaya : T'as tout compris !! Bon si tout ça vous a plu ou même que vous avez des critiques, envoyez les reviews. 


End file.
